Monsters in Traffic Squadron: Roadranger Specials
These are the monsters that appeared in Wobbley's specials for Traffic Squadron: Roadranger. Monsters *Mothership Destroyer *Banestorm *Underwater Warriors **Clam Cannon **Harpoon Typhoon *Slum Duck *Cyberfox *The Velocity Mercenaries: **Pyro Guy/Pyro Blaster **Harvey Hyena **Shotweiler **Bomberclops **Tripod Gunner **Defib Master **Robo-blaster **Snaketooth **Tool Beetle **Madame Jella Sea *Anacondro/Andy Conda *Creepy Cap *(Pictures only): **Capemaster (not until RR vs Capemaster) **General Ted (not until RR vs General Ted) (Reformed) **Tattoo-Ryu *Dieselvous 1.0 *Dangerous Dieselvous *Discordian *Vaultmeister *Gastronaut *Yama-uba (Ace in Disguise) *Chip the Computer Bug *DJ Octavius *Leather Ted/Theodore Bartholomew *Pit Bully/Bradley Pitbull *Pinatasaurus/Candysaurus *Socktopus *Ice Crusher *Blasty Birdie *King Ka-ching *Danny the Dresser *Hawk Moth (Billiman) (Miraculous Sally) *Mr.Wireless/Toothy *Madame Brouhaha *Cypup *Rusty Bancho *Manhole Gator/Waldo Gator (Turned Good) *Piggyback Pete *Toothpaster *Tooth Soldiers *Psychozoa *Gelatinous Giantess *RR vs General Ted: **Towser/Linebacker **Ted/Octoyena **Travis/Wolf Warrior **Tommy/Bully Bulldog *Cruella von Pelt *Baz Lightweight *Slinkamajigger (mentioned) *Mr. Pickaxe (mentioned) *The Instigator *Master Googleplex *Triple Dog *Dr. Pills *Chainhound 2.0 *RGS Monsters: **Ribbon Rogue **Brella Dane **Hate Meister **Bamboozler **Injectron **Wolfron *Misfotune Teller/Madame Fortuna *Obstructor *Snickersnack *Chef Gastronomus *Tortura *Flora Fiend *Master Swat *Flynn the Fly/Flit the Operator (stays good) *Spidronette (reformed) *Camelse (reformed) *Cannon-Eater (reformed) *Antlern (Reformed) *Egg Driver (Reformed) *Panorama Normal (Reformed) *Mixmaster (Reformed) *Heavy Burstday (Reformed) *Thinker Bella (Reformed) *Furnacio *Pigskinner 2.0 *Grublu Racer II *Pack Rat *King Goldenyan *Tank-Car Mobile (Brakenstein's personal vehicle) *Snow Sucker (Cameo) *Freaker Beaker (Cameo) *Wolf Snatcher *Red Signalman/Officer Shepherd *Bully Dozer *Appliancizer *Camera Trickster *Flint Fiend *Owlicious *Camper Crusher *Tree-felling Thrasher *Spook Squatch (Combined form of Smash Squatch, Banestorm, Flint Fiend, Owlicious, Camper Crusher, and the Tree-felling Thrasher) *Ticker Printer *Angler Man *Djinni (Stays Good) *Maladdin (Turn Good) *Hackworm *Hawk Moth *Magic Mirrorhead *Master Muster *Chef Turkeycreep (cameo) *Heart Beart (cameo) *Killer Coke (cameo) *Smiley Miley (cameo) *Unluckat (cameo) *Unluckprechaun (cameo) *Parade Head (cameo) *Mad Dr. Roo (cameo) *Psycho Nurse Koala (Cameo) *Grapple Neko (Cameo) *Ager Mager (cameo) *Fowl Ball (cameo) *Cheese Wheeler (Cameo) *Manic Mask (Cameo) *Dirty Moneybags (Cameo) *Strobot (Cameo) *Jellybrain (Cameo) *Impostorbot (Cameo) *Princess Strawberry (Cameo) *Video Gamer (Cameo) *K-90 (Cameo) *Elfis Presently (Cameo) *Grapple Neko (Cameo) *Fearcrow (Cameo) *Scarecrow Witch (Cameo) *Dartz (Cameo) *Mashmaster (Cameo) *Spindler (Cameo) *Insectiborg (cameo) *Joyrider (Cameo) *Banjerk (Cameo) *Chopbot (Cameo) *Wicked Wisher (Cameo) *Emojacker (Cameo) *Tigrowl (cameo) *Thai-ger (Cameo) *Saiborg (Cameo) *Boxer Croxer (Cameo) *Fireblaster (Cameo) *Overbite (Cameo) *Rock Hard (Cameo) *Duplex (cameo) *Rat Finker (Cameo) *Needle Sticker (cameo) *Buckshot (cameo) *Bomber-rat (Cameo) *Sound Switcher (Cameo) *Hipster Rapper (cameo) *Az-Wreck (Cameo) *Robonator 2.0 *Big Bad Wolfie *Scary-go-round *Master Mallow *Lolly Licker *Licky Lickins *Flute-tail *Judge Rhinos *Hammer Slammer *Muskular *Stickatron *Con Boxo *Zack Polarski/Visor Bear *Regretter *Madame Odious *Scaly Cannoli (Scaleface reincarnated as a Yokai) *Gutsy Grinder *Gemhead *Bengal Crusher (Bengalia reincarnated as a Yokai) *Parabomber *Pie Guy *Beefmaster *Coblin *Toaster-tron *Hammy Hamster *Terror Tomb *Rotten Foodie (Combined form of Beefmaster, Coblin, Toaster-tron, Pie Guy, and Hammy Hamster) *Medieval Nightmare *Magic Whiz (Lord Wiz revived as a Yokai) *Drachen Hydrant (Drachen Fire revived as a Yokai) *Wicked Wishmaster (Wishing Will revived as a Yokai) *Painful Painist *Dr.Egghead *Bankhog *Polar Skater